Desenmascarando celos
by Sasori Kido
Summary: Triste y celoso por la lealtad que Spiderman le profesa a Peter Parker, Deadpool decide enfrentar a este último para comprobar su (dolorosa) hipótesis de que esos dos se encuentran en una relación romántica. Y más le valía a Parker decir la verdad. Arte de la portada, fanart de @BERRY 25D."Concurso de Fanfics Itsy Bitsy Spideypool-Agosto/Septiembre Romántico"


Hi everyone, el siguiente es un one shot DeadpoolxSpiderman que hice para el concurso de Fanfics Itsy Bitsy Spideypool- Agosto/Septiembre Romántico. El arte de la portada no me pertenece, es un fanart de BERRY_25D.

Como notas, algunos no consideran a la _white box_ de Deadpool como otra personalidad de él, pero como es lo que está más difundido, aquí se usa igual y como vemos en la mayoría de los fics.

— "…" Habla Deadpool dentro de su mente

—[…] Habla la caja amarilla (voz interna de Wade)

—{…}Habla la caja blanca (voz interna de Wade)

Gracias a Sherezada Lunic por el apoyo, a dei_akatsuki48 por las correcciones, y a JORCHINO01 por ponerle nombre al fic.

* * *

DESENMASCARANDO CELOS

—No amo a Peter Parker, lo he odiado tantas veces… — contestó Spiderman levantando su máscara hasta su nariz, como si pronunciar esa oración le hubiera dejado sin respiración.

Deadpool inmediatamente se sintió culpable al notar como la estabilidad del arácnido decaía, ya que el haber corroborado que Parker no era un malvado villano (con viaje al purgatorio y encuentro son su ex incluidos*) no había cambiado el hecho de que cuestionaba la relación entre Spiderman y Parker cada dos por tres.

—{Quizás hoy nos pasamos con el interrogatorio…}

—[Pero siempre se sale por la tangente, por qué hoy está…]

—{[¿¡Llorando!?}]

El castaño se encontraba mordiendo sus labios y claramente una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla izquierda. Ok, esto era nuevo, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos (sobretodo últimamente) Wade había visto a Spidey en facetas desesperadas, tristes y llenas de ira…

—{Hace una semana te rebanó el cuello con tu propia katana, ¿recuerdas?}

—[Oh sí, nunca lo habíamos visto tan furioso, fue excitante]

—"¡¿Quieren callarse?!" —Wade no necesitaba recordar que de hecho, lo fue, cuando tenía que encontrar lo que había hecho taaan mal esta vez con Spidey.

—Weebs, yo...

—No, cállate, Wade

—Sí te hice recordar algo de ese tipo que te molestara, lo siento, pero tienes que entender que no me quedo nada tranquilo sabiendo que te ha herido —Deadpool sintió su corazón encogerse, la conclusión era obvia, Parker había lastimado a Spidey, y de forma romántica. Otra razón no podía ser, el superhéroe lo veneraba, y, después de intercambiar él mismo palabras con el empresario, supo que era altamente recíproco, hasta el punto de ponerle celoso. Si Parker fuera una mala persona Spidey ya lo hubiera botado, ahora Deadpool estaba seguro. ¿Entonces cómo podía ese tonto lastimarlo y Spiderman seguir allí?

—{Problemas del corazón, obviamente}

—[¿Podemos llorar también?]

Como toda respuesta, Spiderman bajó su máscara ya húmeda por las lágrimas y se aproximó al borde del edificio donde se encontraban. Trató de controlarse para que la voz no se escuchara quebrada con lo próximo que diría.

—¿Sabes? —empezó—, siempre supe que eras un desequilibrado, imprudente y lunático…—volteó para mirarle y Deadpool se sintió vulnerable—pero nunca pensé que fueras un idiota.

Y saltó. Deadpool sólo pudo verlo alejarse mientras trataba por todos los medios no saltar hacía el tráfico de Nueva York y dejarse morir un rato.

* * *

Peter llegó a su departamento, entró a su habitación y quiso gritar de lo malogrado que se sentía. Se sentó en su cama y se quitó el traje con molestia, dejándolo sin cuidado debajo de su almohada. Consideró lanzarse telarañas a su propia boca o hundir su cabeza en la bañera, pero ya había hecho demasiado berrinche, si es que a esa escena en el edificio con Deadpool se le podía llamar así. Más bien le parecía que había aguantado mucho, y en ese momento se permitió llorar de frustración.

El castaño dejó entonces de tensar sus hombros y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. Se encontraron para hacer ronda como a veces era su costumbre desde que Deadpool quiso volverse "un chico bueno", (al menos hasta donde se pudiera) y al final de ella tuvieron esa horrible conversación que le movió el suelo. Peter pensó que sería como siempre que tocaban el tema, pero no lo fue…

 _—Así que…. Parker, ¿eh?_

 _— ¿Él, qué? —a hacerse el desatendido, cómo si funcionara_

 _—Ya sabes, ese tipo, que tiene toda tu confianza y controla tu tiempo_

 _—Estoy con él porque sólo busca…._

 _—Usar su genio y empresa para ayudar a la humanidad, lo sé, lo has dicho tantas veces_

 _Deadpool frunció el ceño y mostró en una mueca su desagrado, y aquí sería donde el superhéroe favorito de todos le resta importancia al asunto y cambia el tema, o simplemente lo ignora, pero el mercenario había vivido en carne propia lo cierto de la inocencia de "Parker", y fue entonces cuando a Spiderman le quedó claro que a Deadpool no le desagradaba el empresario por su posible vida criminal, sino porque estaba celoso, de verdad celoso._

 _Había sido sencillo para Peter no tomar en cuenta que Deadpool sin ningún disimulo insinuara antes que él y "Parker" bien podrían ser pareja y demás muestras de atracción y celos de parte del mercenario, pero lo adjudicó a la inestabilidad mental de éste._

 _Pero ahora todo se rebobinaba en su cabeza una y otra vez…_

 _—Yo, digo él, no…_

 _—Weebs, ¿sólo puedes ser sincero? Sólo una vez_

 _… abrazos, besos en la mejilla, coqueteos, el hecho de que nada de eso parecía desaparecer no importa cuántas veces el cerebro del Deadpool se regenerara…_

 _—Se supone que somos amigos, y no puedes decirme algo tan obvio como que ese tipo es tu novio, ¿no te das cuenta de que da igual si me lo dices como si no? ¿De qué tienes miedo, de su seguridad? ¡Eres su maldito guardaespaldas Spidey!_ — _concluyó Deadpool elevando su voz y aun así aguantando un doloroso nudo en la garganta, cosa que el castaño pudo notar._

 _…Y sobre todo eso, que el tema le alterara tanto a Deadpool, cuando lo normal sería que bromeara al respecto. Peter no podía seguir ignorando el hecho tan obvio, Deadpool se había enamorado de él. Y sufría mucho, al parecer._

 _—Quieres que sea sincero, oh Wade, no sabes lo que eso implica —dijo Spidey cubriéndose la el rostro con una mano, sonriendo cínicamente, cosa que el otro no pudo notar debido a la máscara. Acababa de aceptar que el mercenario lo amaba, celoso como nadie de su "relación" consigo mismo. ¡Consigo mismo! Como si pudiera estar con alguien como él, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no hacía más que perder a la gente que le importaba, incluyéndose. Como si el amor funcionara en él, estando consciente de que vivía escapando continuamente de un enorme vacío, en un ciclo sin acabar… que Deadpool pensara que entre todas las personas, él tenía una relación con "Peter Parker" era una broma realmente cruel del destino. Ya alguna vez, al sentir la mirada penetrante del mercenario sobre él estando en su verdadera identidad, Peter había sospechado que Deadpool había unido cabos y había dado con que él y su alter ego eran la misma persona, pero el canadiense se aferraba a lo contrario. Spiderman consideraba que dadas tantas situaciones, Deadpool entre todos debió darse cuenta del secreto, pero el tonto (para bien o para mal, ahora no está tan seguro) no lo hizo. Peter sintió un vuelco en el estómago, no había manera de solucionar esto._

 _—¡Sólo dilo y ya, Weebs! Amas a Parker_

 _Deadpool terminó la frase de manera queda, y sintió toda la tristeza del mercenario en esas últimas palabras. Wade había hecho tanto por él (inclúyase perder su apariencia normal al fin obtenida a cambio de la estabilidad mental del castaño) y Spiderman prometió recompensarlo, pero como siempre, no podía cumplir sus promesas*._

 _Y ahora estaba allí, a punto de hacer llorar a Wade, ¡a Wade, maldita sea!_

 _—No amo a Peter Parker, lo he odiado tantas veces…_

 _Porque algo podía hacer Peter, y eso era… llorar primero._

* * *

No sabía cómo, pero había logrado llegar a su (deplorable) departamento. Deadpool se sentó en su sillón, apretando fuertemente su cabeza con sus manos, después de hacer llorar a Spidey, sus voces se habían vuelto locas.

—[¡Somos unos idiotas, somos unos idiotas!]

—{¡Tienes que buscar a Spidey, tienes que hacerlo!}

—[¡Eres un tremendo idiota!]

—{¡Ahora debe odiarnos, tanto que nos costó hacernos sus amigos!}

Aunque se dedicaban a lanzarle odio (más de lo normal) a Wade, él supo que Blanca y Amarilla se sentían más que culpables por ser partícipes de la escena de celos que superó sus límites normales.

—[Eso de los límites no es cierto, siempre estamos muy celosos por culpa del inútil de Parker]

—{Y ahora podemos estarlo más, parece que de verdad Webs está enamorado de él}

—"Si vuelven a estrujarme el corazón, las haré callar"

—[…¿creen que hayan estado cogiendo?]

Como toda respuesta, Wade se disparó en la sien.

* * *

[Hey, despierta, hemos vuelto]

{Por lástima}

Wade sintió los primeros rayos del sol molestándole.

"¿Y cómo estamos llevando la situación?"—preguntó sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba de su charco de sangre.

—{Resignándonos}

—[Al menos logramos toquetearlo varias veces con la excusa de querernos asegurarnos que estaba bien, vamos, que fue mi idea]

—{Yo digo que vayamos y le disparemos a Parker… de nuevo}

— "Qué tontería, le prometimos no volverlo a lastimar"

—[No tenemos que matarlo]

—{¿No tenemos?}

— "Es verdad" —continuó Wade— "Quedamos como amigos, ¿no? Sólo vayamos y preguntemos cortésmente lo que queremos saber"

—[Dices cortésmente, pero estás empuñando tus katanas]

Con su decisión en mente, Deadpool salió de su malogrado departamento rumbo al de Parker.

* * *

Su sentido arácnido vibró y Peter se irguió segundos antes de que la ventana a lado de su cama se rompiera en pedazos, dejando en escena a la persona que menos quería ver en este momento.

Parker apostó que incluso un villano hubiera sido más manejable.

—Oh, lamento lo tu ventana, pero siendo tan tarde dudaba que me hubieras dejado entrar si sólo tocaba el timbre. Por cierto, buenos reflejos.

El castaño retrocedía conforme Deadpool avanzaba hacia él. Al ser ahora importante en el ámbito empresarial, sus ventanas, vidrios y puertas estaban reforzadas a petición de su secretaria, pero seguían siendo inútiles a la súper fuerza del mercenario. Peter sonrió internamente con sorna, al usar Wade sus técnicas tan, bueno, tan de él, le resultaba gracioso cuando la gente olvidaba esta habilidad suya, incluyéndose.

La mirada de Deadpool paseó por la habitación hasta dar con el pequeño peluche de él mismo que le entregó a Parker junto con una carta de disculpas, el cuál tomó.

—Me sorprende que no cambiaras tu domicilio después de que, bueno, de que llegué y te disparé, lo siento por eso, pero que lo conserves me da esperanzas de que me hayas perdonado.

Peter frunció aún más el ceño, no, no lo había perdonado, conservaba el bobo muñeco porque de sólo imaginar la cara de Wade deprimida si se enterara que Spiderman tiró un regalo suyo, le estrujaba el corazón.

—No eres el primero que intenta matarme, no te des tanta importancia.

—Cierto, es por ello que tienes a Spiderman dando vueltas alrededor tuyo, por eso es que estoy aquí, quiero hacerte algunas preguntas— le dijo el mercenario agravando la voz.

Parker sintió un nudo en la garganta, ya se lo temía.

—Intimidando a un hombre en ropa en interior, no eres muy justo, "señor" Deadpool

—SÓLO DEADPOOL, por favor— murmuró con molestia, lo que buscaba Peter— y me pregunto, ¿cómo es que funciona?

—¿Cómo funciona qué?

—Este sistema de guardaespaldas, ya sabes —se dejó caer en la cama, brazos detrás de la cabeza totalmente confiado, si algún trozo de vidrió se le incrustó, a él no le importó—yo hago las preguntas, tú eres sincero, o bien, tengo que ponerme rudo, ¿entonces qué? ¿Tienes algún botón de pánico en esta habitación que alerte a Spidey? ¿O tal vez él hace patrullas cerca de tu departamento cada cierto tiempo?

Mientras Deadpool hablaba, el castaño sopesaba sus oportunidades de escapar. Pero era inútil, no podría escapar del otro sin delatar habilidades sobrehumanas, eso era obvio. Estaba atrapado.

—Qué es lo quieres, Deadpool.

Wade abrió los ojos de más, esa frase y dicha de ese tono, le resultaba demasiado familiar.

—Oh, bien —se levantó y encaminó nuevamente hacia Peter— ¿Tú y él, son pareja?

— _Otra vez no, por favor…_ — imploró Peter en su mente. La molestia lo invadió, no podía ser que de nuevo tuviera que soportar esa tontería.

—Y si así es, ¿a ti que te importa imbécil?

La rabia destelló en los ojos del mercenario, quién lo tomó de los brazos y lo empujó a la pared.

—Mira, niño bonito —siseó— estábamos en paz, pero te metiste con algo muy importante para mí, ¿entiendes?

Peter pensaba que estaba acorralado, pero se equivocó. Deadpool lo estaba, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero apostó.

—¿Qué esperabas? Es obvio que eres imbécil — le sonrió burlonamente— mátame o golpéame, eso no hará que _Spidey_ te ame, sólo te odiará más.

El castaño sintió como el agarre en sus brazos se volvía más fuerte, pero no se arrepintió.

— _Niño bonito_ , nadie me ha llamado así mucho tiempo, ¿Qué debo entender, estás inseguro de tu apariencia, Wade Wilson? ¿Es por eso que no le has dicho nada?

Con su agarre, Deadpool había levantado a Parker varios centímetros del suelo, y al escuchar eso, lo dejó caer fuertemente.

—¡¿Quién te dijo que no le dicho nada?! ¡Obviamente él lo sabe!

— _No, hasta hace unas horas no lo sabía_ —pensó Peter.

Suspiró cuando volvió a ser levantado bruscamente por Deadpool.

—Claro que no—lo miró desafiante— si lo hubieras hecho, yo lo sabría. Y sólo sé de bromas de tu parte, por cierto.

—¿Me estás retando a ir y decirle directamente, Parker? —le dijo el mercenario con tono divertido — si hago eso lo perderás, ¿quieres apostarlo?

La expresión de Spiderman flaqueó, ¿eso quería, eso es lo que había provocado? ¿Una declaración directa era lo que buscaba para salir de esta situación?

—Has lo que quieras—Peter miró fijamente el suelo

—Muy bien—Deadpool lo soltó y se dio vuelta— si así piensas no te lo mereces

El mercenario se disponía a salir por donde había llegado cuando se dio cuenta de algo que sobresalía debajo de la almohada de Parker, algo rojo con azul. Antes de que el castaño reaccionara Wade tenía en sus manos su traje de Spiderman.

Peter maldijo mil veces en su mente y llevó una mano a su cansada cabeza. Vio como Deadpool acercaba el traje a su cuerpo y apretaba ligeramente sus puños.

Y por vez primera Peter temió por su vida. Imaginó al mercenario amenazándole con una pistola mientras le reclamaba haber pasado la noche con Spiderman o algo así, o bien matarlo con sus katanas por los celos que sentía de que Peter pudiera tener algo tan personal de _Spidey_.

Porque el mercenario era idiota, antes en situaciones cara a cara entre Parker y Deadpool, se había preguntado si el anti héroe lo había descubierto pero éste no había reconocido señales obvias de su identidad y esta no sería la excepción. Un completo idiota que no podría darse cuenta que…

—Webs, eres tú, ¿verdad?

—…¿Umh? — Peter se quedó helado.

Deadpool lo miró.

—Oye, sé que soy un tonto, pero tengo tres personalidades en total— Blanca y Amarilla asintieron en su cabeza — lo sorprendente es que aún juntos tardáramos tanto en darnos cuenta. ¿Todo este tiempo, debió ser divertido tratarme como idiota no? — Deadpool miró tristemente el piso y soltó el traje — Verme celándome de ti mismo, ¿lo fue, no?

—Wade— Spiderman no podía seguir con esto— tú te metiste en esto solo, te dije que no tenía nada con _Parker_ — hizo énfasis— y no quisiste creerme.

—Era… difícil de creer. Bueno, ahora todo suena lógico. Y si me disculpas, ahora sé que tus te odio deben ser en serio, o al menos lo serán a partir de hoy—dijo en tono muy molesto y decepcionado.

Con el orgullo profundamente herido, Deadpool se aproximó a la ventana, pero una red lo detuvo. Entonces vio a Peter usando un lanzaredes.

—Creo que— dijo con una sonrisa— planeabas una declaración directa. A menos que odies más a Parker de lo que amas a Spiderman, dime Deadpool, ¿qué es más fuerte?

* * *

La habitación era inundada por sonidos de besos. Peter tenía que admitir que la tensión y estrés que habían llenado su cuerpo se disipaban con el toque de los labios de Wade.

— _El maldito sabe besar_ — pensó mientras se dejaba hacer. Apenas Spiderman se le había insinuado, Deadpool se quitó la máscara y los guantes con un gesto molesto, lanzándolos al piso y caminando rudamente hacia él. Lo empujó contra la pared y lo besó apasionadamente con un poco de brusquedad.

—Tonto Webs —dijo mientras tomaba las muñecas del castaño y las posicionaba con algo de fuerza sobre su cabeza—tienes suerte de que aunque Parker no me agradara, lo considerara atractivo— terminó su oración con un beso especialmente demandante, que dejó sin aliento al susodicho. Por su tono de voz y aplicación de fuerza física, Peter no pudo evitar pensar que había en ello reclamo por parte de Wade, por todo lo que lo había hecho pasar, bochorno incluido. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Deadpool lo envolvió firmemente entre sus brazos y le mordió el labio inferior con lujuria.

—¡Wade!—gimió y aunque quiso expresar molestia, sonó como una súplica incluso para él mismo, que debió sobreexcitar al mercenario ya que sintió muy claramente su miembro creciente contra su parte baja.

Peter se ruborizo al estar consciente que todo ese tiempo, desde que Deadpool irrumpió en su departamento, estuvo solamente vestido con su ropa interior, misma que Wade empezó a deslizar hacia abajo mientras masajeaba los glúteos.

El castaño continuó el beso con decisión y pasó sus brazos con firmeza alrededor del cuello de Wade, como buscando soporte para no detener todo al sentirse avergonzado de estar totalmente desnudo enfrente del antihéroe.

Mientras, Wade luchaba por mantenerse cuerdo. Estaba besando apasionadamente a su Spidey, pasando sus manos firme y lujuriosamente por todo su cuerpo y por si fuera poco, éste se aferraba a él y lo besaba de regreso, demostrándole a Deadpool que sus fantasías sobre el sabor de su boca no resultaron exageradas. Pegaba su cuerpo al contrario en un vaivén instintivo que le ponía lo nervios de punta e hizo reaccionar totalmente a su miembro. Dejó de acariciar a Spidey para quitarse el traje, y dejó que él dominara el beso.

Deadpool tomó al castaño por la cintura y lo llevó con él hacia la silla del escritorio de la habitación. Cuando Peter acordó, estaba sentado sobre Deadpool sintiendo su miembro en toda su extensión contra su trasero. El mercenario mordió ligeramente su hombro mientras tomaba los glúteos de Parker y los amasaba de tal forma que acariciarían su pene.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, Peter suspiraba fuertemente mientras Deadpool prácticamente gruñía por el placer que le provocaba poner a su Spidey en ese estado. El ojiazul sentía como el arácnido pasaba sus manos inquietas por su espalda, acariciando nerviosamente sus marcas. Spiderman había visto la cara y cuerpo de Deadpool sin el traje en muchas ocasiones, siendo un súper héroe, había presenciado muchas situaciones extrañas como para asustarse o asquearse con el aspecto del mercenario. Pero ahora era diferente. Ese cuerpo le daba calor, placer y escalofríos. Esas cicatrices y huellas se encontraban sobre el muy apetecible y trabajado cuerpo de Deadpool, y de ninguna manera lo hacían menos perfecto, al menos, a su vista. Después de todo, eran parte de él, como Peter siempre lo había visto.

Después de lubricarlo, Deadpool metió su miembro con cuidado dentro de la cavidad de Peter, el cuál gimió con dolor.

—Oh vamos— murmuró Wade burlonamente en su oído— ¿es mucho dolor para el gran Spiderman? Hasta a mí me la han metido por el…

—Cállate, Wade—contestó molesto mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre las piernas de Deadpool, auto penetrándose más en el proceso y chocando su pecho con el del otro. Él sintió dolor acompañado de placer mientras Wilson dejó salir un gemido de pura satisfacción.

—Oh, webs. Para ser tu primera vez eres muy bueno

—¿Ah? —Peter parpadeó en sorpresa— No soy virgen, desgraciado

—Sí sí, lo que digas—contestó Wade mientras lo tomaba de las caderas y disfrutaba de las penetraciones. Sintiéndose perder el control, tomaron más intensidad los movimientos y sacudidas entre ellos…

Que no duraron mucho más ya que rompieron la silla.

—Eh, a veces la súper fuerza apesta— dijo Deadpool, haciendo a un lado los restos de la asiento pero sin permitirse salir de Peter.

—Yo lo vi venir, ya sabes— contestó—, pero como tú estabas debajo no me importó avisarte— sonrió burlonamente.

Deadpool quiso contestar algo gracioso o medianamente inteligente a ello, pero Parker lo empujo contra el piso, recargó sus brazos en sus fuertes hombros y continuó con el acto.

A cada movimiento de Peter, Wade cerraba más sus puños sobre la alfombra donde se encontraban, magullándola completamente. El castaño se movía bien y la vista era grandiosa. Aproximó una de sus manos hacia el miembro del más joven y empezó a masturbarlo, al principio con cuidado pero aumentó la intensidad cuando Peter aumentaba la fuerza de sus estocadas y el volumen de sus gemidos.

Deadpool se irguió y apresó a Peter en un fuerte abrazo, sorprendiendo al héroe.

—Antes de que esto acabe, tengo que saber— dijo Deadpool hundiendo su cara en el blanco cuello—¿tú también me amas, o lo dejaremos en sexo ocasional? — trató de decir esto en tono divertido, pero Spiderman se estaba haciendo experto en detectar la tristeza en la voz del mercenario.

Con algo de brusquedad separó la cabeza de Wade de su cuello e hizo enfrentar su mirada. Deadpool vio molestia en los ojos cafés, y se lamentó haber hecho esa pregunta imbécil.

—También te amo— dijo Peter sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, algo rudo para Deadpool, pero a cambio el castaño lo besó con ternura.

Wade siguió el beso lento, sorprendiéndose con lo que ese simple contacto de labios le hacía sentir, si esos labios eran de su amigo (y a veces enemigo) Spiderman. Era como si todo le quedara claro, las miradas molestas y los regaños de Peter, mientras se preocupaba por él trataba de llevarlo por el camino correcto.

Recordó lo que en una ocasión Spiderman le había dicho arriba de un edificio, antes de que éste tomara su mano y saltaran por la cornisa;

"Los chicos buenos nos mantenemos juntos"

Spidey lo quería con él, todo estaba bien entre ellos entonces, con el héroe prestándole su tiempo e interés, y él lo había arruinado con sus celos hacia "Parker".

Spiderman tomó delicadamente su rostro mientras profundizaba el dulce beso que estaban protagonizando. Entonces Deadpool pudo creerle, le creyó que lo amaba. Sintió su interior burbujear y su cara calentarse y enrojecerse. Esa revelación había sido más intensa que todo el acto sexual que estaban teniendo, lo que para el extasiado anti héroe ya era mucho decir.

No tardaron mucho en volver a la intensidad de los besos, caricias y penetraciones. Se abrazaron uno a otro con fuerza y ambos se vinieron mientras Wade pronunciaba "Spidey" en un largo y necesitado gemido.

—Peter—dijo un agitado Spiderman— puedes decirme Peter.

Deadpool sonrió mientras besaba las mejillas del chico, y en un ataque de ternura repartió besos por todo su rostro.

—{Es adorable}

—[Es excitante]

—"Peter, Petey, hermosos nombres" —pensó Wade mientras seguía besando al castaño y este le correspondía dulcemente—"Por cierto, gracias por no interrumpir"

—{Más bien, estábamos tan absortos como tú}

—Oye, Deadpool—dijo Spiderman con los ojos aún cerrados, entre beso y beso completamente extasiado

—¿Sí, lindura?

—Me debes un nuevo cristal para la ventana, una silla y una alfombra

Wade rió.

—Es en serio—dijo mientras se separaba de él, tomaba una toalla de su closet y entraba al baño, dispuesto a lavarse.

Deadpool rodó los ojos, pero bueno, así era su Webs. Escucho el agua caer y no pudo evitar volver a excitarse al imaginar el agua cayendo por el cuerpo de Peter. Decidió seguirlo al baño, si corría con suerte, quién sabe, al final del día podría deberle un lavabo o una tina nueva también.

THE END

* Esto pasó en el issue #5 de Spiderman/Deadpool

**Esto sucede en el issue #14 de Spiderman/Deadpool

¿Reviews?


End file.
